


i reach out for your hand

by thoroughlytrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlytrash/pseuds/thoroughlytrash
Summary: She wonders what living feels like as she’s minutes away from death.





	

She wonders what living feels like as she’s minutes away from death.

Her legs feel like they’re breaking down from under her when she falls down onto her knees; her swords are broken and she’s run out of gas, but she couldn’t care less. The titan who’s about to eat her is coming towards her too quickly, yet too slowly. Time feels like it’s dragging out too long, and she wonders where’s the rest of her squad.

She wonders if her life was even worth living; spent in the shadow of the titans, forever worried that today will be the day they die.

Worthless, she thinks, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as her ears flush with the blood pumping. She closes her eyes, and she’s ready for the titan to grab her.

Yet she hears the sound of air; of someone launching themselves across it. She hears the sound of swords slicing meat, of blood spurting out and finally the sound of the Titan hitting the ground before boots sliding on the concrete.

„Mikasa!” she hears, and opens her eyes to see Jean running towards her, yet she doesn’t do anything. She watches as he extends a hand towards her, but it’s not as if she has much hope for surviving anyways. She only has her blades, but she’s all out of gas. „Come on, Mikasa.”

She doesn’t know whether it’s the desperate look in his eyes or her subconscious will to survive, but she accepts his hand and stands up.

„Do you have gas?” He asks, rather than ask why she’s given up. When she shakes her head no, he nods, „let’s get somewhere safe before we figure something out.”  


She nods.

(And she thinks she knows what living feels like; like the feeling of triumph after a victory, like the slow rise of the sun when she wakes up on a new day, like the hugs she sometimes shares with Armin and Eren, like the laughter of the 104th training cadets, like the surge of adrenaline she feels when flying through the air, like the soft smile on his face when he helps her get to safety.)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little blurb because i had this idea in my head~


End file.
